ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zakkoroen
--Happyface141 03:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Hey dude Can you make me a admin? im already a rollback and i am ranked 19 on this wiki on leaderboard because i have edited and added many pictures to this wiki. To prove it to you my channel is on the right of what i am writing= http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheBen10Mazter Thank you for your time and consideration, TheBen10Mazter ﻿ Oh and please do not make fan stuff here. That is for the Ben 10 Fanon Wiki. If you want make one! --Happyface141 03:58, 27 September 2008 (UTC) * Fine.Then What's with all the OTHER FAN STUFF here?!!!??!--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 13:42, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *The other fan stuff is some noobs. I'm glad you're experienced. If you like watch the show and gather information up. Thanks. -- Happyface 19:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, can you leave the Articles 'till I can start up a Ben 10 fanon wiki and move 'em there? And yeah, I'm a big Ben 10 fan and have lots of wiki experience, not just on fanon, but also on Transformers wiki, and Star Wars Wiki, and also Marvel Comics Wiki!--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 12:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *You think maybe I could be an admin? I'm good at deleting Spam and Vandalization... I also need some admins at Marvel Fanon.--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 12:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Sweet! I'm glad you actually know what a wiki is, unlike the other gits in this wiki. Again many people think this is a fanon wiki. Please use Template:Delete on top of nonsense pages. And I moved some fanon stuff to the Fanon namespace. -- Happyface 22:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Becoming an Admin on this WIkia I'm thinking about going to the people over at Wikia HQ and seeing if I could become one of the Admins of this place. I think that it would be prudent to see if others at this forum wanted to become Admins of this wikia. If you wish to take me up on this offer, please respond to me me on my talk page. Naruto_2008 22:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Your fanon Well then im going to put the delete template at the top of them so that it can be deleted. I am trying to clean up this wiki and bring it up to par. Pages that shouldn't be here. Should be deleted. No offense to you. But yeah. And does it matter if you made Fanontrix. I've made several wikis, including a ben 10 one Ben 10verse Pedia] so I don't see your point. Jonniboi123 17:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Response Well guess what. IT DOESNT MATTER. Im going to continue to put the move fanon or the delete templates under everything yours or not that doesnt belong here. So get over it.Jonniboi123 00:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Response I am being a jerk and your the one who came to me all yelling. I am trying to sort things. And I'm not in charge of Fanontrix and I am not going to check everything that is already there. Stop being ignorant and get over it. Oh and report me for what, adding a template to a page that doesn't need to be here. Or for trying to organize a wiki that has been highly vandalized. Hmm? I wonder which one? Jonniboi123 02:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Response I know that. I made the Fanon template. But im saying that im putting it at the top of every fanon article. Whether its there or not. Because I don't have the time to differentiate between them by checking back and forth. If you want to do that. Fine. But im not Jonniboi123 16:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re.Re.Response No, its not my job to do what I am against if I were admin. It would be my job to organize the content, add more and better content, and to do things like that actually. I am not in charge of the Fanontrix. So organization there has nothing to do with me. Also, why would it matter either way. If its at the Fanontrix then when somebody tries to transfer it then they will see that, then it will be deleted. I know what I have to do to actually get the site to being useful. And thats what I am doing Jonniboi123 16:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE.RE.RE.RE. Response Correct, but me being lazy. I'm actually taking the initiative to go through all 800 plus pages categorizing those that can stay and those that need to be deleted and doing such. Then I am going to actually make those pages good pages. I have to work here for at least two months before I can attempt to be admin, and I'm doing that. If you want to help that site then do so, by moving all the fanon articles from here to there. But helping here, doing what actually should be done is my concern. Jonniboi123 17:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re. Stop It Dude, stop being a jerk and trying to get your way. It doesn't matter because either way its going to get deleted. God. And once again. I'm not looking at the content of pages that have no actual information on it. So you STOP IT because your quick to call someone else a jerk for them trying to get their way yet your doing the same thing, I believe that's called a hypocrite. Jonniboi123 00:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re. So why don't you "take initiative" and put in the brackets. Once again, I am trying to go through all the pages. If you really have a problem with it stop complaining and fix it.Jonniboi123 00:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) New data - downloaded Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss 00:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm...maybe you should be an admin. You seem mature. I was thinking to be an admin just for this wikia. I'm not a fan of Ben10, but I need wikias because I'm an "informist." No offense or anything, but I feel that this wikia is too informal and it looks like a Ben10yrold just slapped the pages together. There's too much fanon - I don't know what's real or not anymore. The pages don't have enough information (on the alien pages, it might to list their appearences and to flesh out the summary of all episode pages). I'm...I'm sorry, but this wikia seems so sloppy. At least it isn't as horrible as certain wikias but... I'm not discriminting this wikia. (It isn't as hopeless as the other bad wikias at least) There's only so much I can do to fix it up. (currently trying to flesh out alien summaries) teaching Hi, im rhysno1 we recently had a minor conflict and i was hoping that you could teach me how to be better with wikis Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss 22:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Um...try to be formal, correct any mistakes, and try not to post unconfirmed information. Congratulations Hey, I know that we have had out problems. But I hope that we can come to a truce and try to work together for the betterment of the wiki. I apologize for being so pigheaded and stubborn. And congratulations on becoming Admin. Yes congrads pal, I hope your work quality dosent slip now ;) Aei-Kae-Aei talk 04:01, 12 March 2009 It does It makes it look more professional. I do. Jonniboi123 23:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, finally found this page Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss You became an admin? Good going! Now, how do I apply for the job...hmm... FA I would love to do that, but I think before we do anything extra we should get the site in full working order and bring it up to par. Jonniboi123 23:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) will ing to help i can help with any thing just ask ok and please do XLR8 Why would the XLR8 and other Omnitrix alien articles have a section for other characters of the species. Isn't the article just for information about the omnitrix version of the alien. Jonniboi123 20:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :u reverted the XLR8 article to the version before i edited and added back the "Other Kincelerans" section. i was asking why should that article have that section on it. Jonniboi123 20:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages If someone leaves a message on your talk page, you reply to the message on your talk page, not the talk page of whoever posted it. Xaxon 21:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Recent Vandalism This IP, 75.13.89.141 has done non-constructive edits to the articles Helen, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. What should we do? (BTW, I have already reverted the vandalism edits.) Paradox fan 07:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Banned You can delete this after you fix it. This is Gamechamp11 from the TDW. I just received a message that you banned me because Copper5 used my same IP address. Please fix it, I'm writing you here since I can't edit there anymore and there was no need for a ban since I just don't think your shippings are worthwhile. 18:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) About shippings - Do you have any idea how shippings even come to be? I've been following the fanfiction/art community for years. I've seen plenty of shipping titles rise and fall. They arise only when a large amount of fans support them and call them that. Look at the art and fiction for TDI. You'll find no shippings. That is because no one has created them yet. You can't stroll along and create shippings as you see fit, then administrate them as you see and say that they can not be edited. The fans themselves need to popularize them, and then and only then should you change the names. They're not something you just say this is how it will be from no one. Thank you for explaining the block. (EDIT - I also apologize for spamming your Ben10 forum. I just wanted to post that to make my argument clear. It's obvious that there are more people who support your shipping ideas, but to not listen to criticism of a controversial idea is just wrong.) 18:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's because you blocked the page and won't let anyone edit it. Furthermore, I've only seen TDI19 who really liked it, the others are more confused about it. Anyway, I don't want to filll up your Ben10 page with TDI stuff so I'll continue this debate when I get my IP ban over with. Congratulations on becoming an admin by the way, I hope you enjoy it. :) 18:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Unrightful Ban and Protection This user, Casska didn't really do any vandalism on the Main Page. Insted, he just added a link to the Turkce Version of Ben 10 Wikia. I hope you un-ban him. ---- Also, I have noticed you edit-protected the article Alien X, I'm sorry but the entry on its Species and Home Planet is true. Check it here. Thank you. Paradox fan 07:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Category The Category marked Aliens must be fixed. I believe their are still unconfirmed aliens in the Category such as Rubix-dude, and Valdis. It's best if it's removed so it doesn't cause confusion. If you need any help, you can find me at the As the Bell Rings Wiki, Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki, Haruhi Wiki, Home Improvement Wiki, and the Adventure Time With Finn and Jake Wiki.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. I noticed this wiki uses the new(ish) forum, how is that working out? Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 14:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) unblock GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON for saying that gwen was an OmnitrixWeilder unblock me GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON for sayin gwen was an omnitrix weilder because didnt block the other guy who said gwen was an omnitrix weilder and it isnt fair so unblck me,GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON Ban Block IP . He hit a few pages. Ajraddatz Hi Zak--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud *turns into a stick in the mud* CRAP 08:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Admins needed Hi Zakkoroen, I noticed you haven't been around the wiki that much lately -- I suggest the wiki needs another active admin or two. Would you like to reopen a nomination/discussion process at Ben 10 Wiki:Requests for adminship? When the community has agreed on a candidate or two, you (or a ) can use to carry out the community's wishes. Thanks for your help! — Catherine (talk) 19:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) HELLO Do you protect Alien X? --Ghostfreak is in the house 11:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 'we need a regular active Admin' we need a active admin to prevent fanon and delete all candidate of deletion pages which mostly contain fanon,repeated pages,unneeded Pages/Categories and Spam.Linkdarkside 17:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Answers Hello Zakkoroen. If it is okay, I would like to create a Ben 10 Answers for Ben 10 Planet Wiki. Please think about this and I would appreciate it if you say yes. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It is a answer wiki for Ben 10 Planet Wiki. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 02:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how dare you how dare you since you banned me for a year a few years ago when all i was doing was adding to a category you arent even an admin any more are you Move An admin on another Wiki registered me, so I was planning to move my IP's user and talk pages to the username's. I blanked them out, but that didn't work. Could you delete the pages? Thanks! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Move An admin on another Wiki registered me, so I was planning to move my IP's user and talk pages to the username's. I blanked them out, but that didn't work. Could you delete the pages? Thanks! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Move An admin on another Wiki registered me, so I was planning to move my IP's user and talk pages to the username's. I blanked them out, but that didn't work. Could you delete the pages? Thanks! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Move An admin on another Wiki registered me, so I was planning to move my IP's user and talk pages to the username's. I blanked them out, but that didn't work. Could you delete the pages? Thanks! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion I was just thinking - despite kinda nicking the name from a Ben 10 game - that the ben 10 universe should be nicknamed the Omniverse and this wiki should be renamed the Omnipedia. 90.215.45.50 22:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) You seem to be ignoring me. 90.215.45.50 13:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Someone messed up Ben's page!!!! They deleted most of the info!!! The Carrot 00:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat notice Hello, im a active bureaucrat here, and i have seen that you edit at Wikia still. If you can, please remove you bureaucrat rights as you are inactive, thanks. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 22:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC)